Harry Potter and the Timespell Charm-Chapter One
by CoolCG
Summary: First chapter of the story. If you guys like it, I'll post the rest when I'm finished. So please review it and tell me how you like it!


Chapter One: The Letters  
Harry Potter woke with a start. He looked at the clock. It was 11:27 p.m. He still had thirty three minutes until his fifteenth birthday. He heard an ear-splitting snore from down the hall. That was Uncle Vernon, Harry's uncle.   
Harry rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. He was just about to drift off when he heard a muffled hoot and a scratch at his window. He looked up and sure enough, there were two owls outside his window, a small minute owl and a plain brown one. Harry got up and opened the window.  
"Hey, guys, what do you have for me today?" He asked the owls. They dropped 3 letters, and flew over to Hedwig's, Harry's owl, cage. Harry unrolled the first piece of parchment. It was the annual letter from Hogwarts, the wizard school he attended. He opened the second roll. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Hope the Muggles are treating you all right. Mum wants you to come for the last month before school starts. The only problem is that we can't come and take you! With the Floo Powder last year and how we don't have the car anymore….you'll have to fly here yourself. On your broomstick. Mum reckons since you're fifteen now, or will soon be, that your old enough. Hope you can! Send Hedwig to tell us you're coming. Wait until she's back and follow her to my house. Write soon!   
  
Your Friend,  
Ron  
  
P.S. Your present should have been rolled up in a piece of cloth with this letter. I found it in the attic and thought it was neat looking! Hope you'll be able to figure it out!  
  
Harry looked all around him and sure enough, he saw a little package wrapped in cloth. He unrolled the cloth and was surprised at what he saw. It was a little machine of some sort made out of some sort of metal. Harry turned it around in his hands. He saw the words: The Timespell Charmer encraved on it. It looked very old. It had a number of dials and buttons on it, and one dial resembled a clock. Harry was puzzled about it, and decided to take it with him when he went to Hogwarts in about a month. Maybe someone could help him there. Harry opened the second letter. It was from his other best friend Hermione.   
  
Dear Harry,  
Hope your summer has been great so far! Mine has been OK, we got to travel to France this summer! It was so beautiful there! And of course, I spent a month with Viktor at the beginning of the summer.  
  
I don't know about you but I'm nervous about going back to Hogwarts this year! Nobody knows what Voldemort will do! Or what he HAS done this summer. I guess everything's OK there, I mean, we haven't heard anything. I'm so worried though! You'll really have to look out for yourself this year Harry! Promise me!  
  
Sincerely,  
Hermione  
  
P.S. Don't think I forgot your birthday! It should be arriving shortly after your get this letter.  
  
Hermione had reminded Harry of a very unpleasant situation they all would be in this year at Hogwarts. Last year, Harry had participated in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, only he had been entered by someone who had been trying to kill him! Eventually, in the last task, he had met up with and dueled Voldemort himself! Now, everyone was terrified that he would try to rule the world once again. For Harry though, it was worse, Voldemort was out to kill him!   
Harry looked at the clock again. It was 11:39; he still had 21 minutes until he turned fifteen. He sighed and decided to write back to Ron.  
  
Dear Ron,  
I received your letter and would love to spend the rest of the summer with you! I would do almost anything to get out of this house! Don't take that the wrong way, I'd want to come no matter what!   
  
Oh, thanks for the Timespell Charmer. I haven't figured it out, but I'm going to bring it to Hogwarts with me, maybe someone can help me there! Are you worried about this year? Everything with Voldemort, sorry, You-Know-Who, is starting to make me a little nervous. I wasn't until I got Hermione's letter, and she reminded me about everything! Well, I guess Hogwarts is the safest place to be, considering Voldemort was too scared to go there before. Well, I better go, looking forward to your reply so I can get over there ASAP!  
  
Your Friend,  
Harry  
  
"Hey, Pig!" Harry called out to Ron's owl, whose was literally bouncing off the walls of Harry's bedroom, "You wanna deliver a letter?" The little owl obviously knew what that meant because he came fluttering over to Harry and shook with excitement as Harry tied the letter on. Harry opened the window and Pig shot out of the room like a bullet. Harry looked over at Hedwig and saw that she looked relieved to not have the hyper little owl taking up her living space anymore. Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:00, which meant he was officially fifteen. Harry found himself tired, so he climbed back into bed and fell asleep.  



End file.
